disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1969
]] ]] '']] '']] ) in the Italian comics.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 13 - ''The Love Bug *March 21 - Smith! *June 11 - Rascal *June 18 - Peter Pan (re-issue) *December 17 - Fantasia (re-issue) *December 25 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (re-issue) *December 31 - The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Shorts *September 5 - Farmyard Symphony (re-issue) *December 10 - It's Tough to Be a Bird Character debuts *August 9 - Ghost Host, Madame Leota, Caretaker, Master Gracey, The Hatbox Ghost, Hitchhiking Ghosts, The Singing Busts, George Hightower, Constance Hatchaway, Raven, Captain Gore *December 31 - Dexter Rilley, A.J. Arno, Dean Higgins, Richard Schuyler Theme parks *August 9 - The Haunted Mansion opens at Disneyland. Albums *''Story and Song from The Haunted Mansion'' People Births *January 1 - Mr. Lawrence (voice actor, writer, director, and storyboard artist) *January 3 **Michael Schumacher (retired racing driver) **Angelique Perrin (actress and voice actress) *January 5 **Marilyn Manson (singer-songwriter, musician poet, and actor) **Paul McGillion (actor) *January 14 **Dave Grohl (rock musician, multi-instrumentalist, and singer-songwriter) **Jason Bateman (actor, voice actor, comedian, director, and producer) *January 17 - Naveen Andrews (actor) *January 18 - Dave Bautista (mixed martial artist, bodybuilder, actor, and former professional wrestler) *January 22 - Olivia d'Abo (actress, singer-songwriter, and voice artist) *January 27 - Patton Oswalt (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, and writer) *February 5 **Michael Sheen (actor, voice actor, and director) **Derek Stephen Prince (voice actor) *February 11 **Jennifer Aniston (actress, director, and producer) **Lee Tockar (voice actor, comedian, and visual artist) *February 20 - Tim Lagasse (puppeteer) *March 1 - Javier Bardem (actor) *March 8 - Don Hall (director, writer, storyboard artist, and voice actor) *March 10 - Paget Brewster (actress and voice actress) *March 11 - Terrence Howard (actor, voice actor, singer-songwriter, and record producer) *April 3 - Ben Mendelsohn (actor) *April 6 **Paul Rudd (actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer, and musician) *April 25 **Renée Zellweger (actress and producer) **Gina Torres (actress and voice actress) *May 10 - Lenny Venito (actor and voice actor) *May 14 - Cate Blanchett (actress and voice actress) *May 16 - David Boreanaz (actor) *May 19 - Dan Lee (animator) *May 25 - Anne Heche (actress, voice actress, writer, and producer) *June 1 - Teri Polo (actress) *June 4 - Horatio Sanz (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 7 - Kim Rhodes (actress) *June 8 - J.P. Manoux (actor, voice actor, comedian, and television personality) *June 11 - Peter Dinklage (actor and film producer) *June 14 - Kyle Hebert (voice actor and podcaster) *June 19 - Lara Spencer (journalist) *June 23 - Martin Klebba (actor and stunt performer) *June 28 - Tichina Arnold (actress, comedian, model, and singer) *July 7 - Cree Summer (actress, voice actress, and singer) *July 13 - Ken Jeong (stand-up comedian, actor, and physician) *July 15 - Andrew Gunn (producer) *July 22 - James Arnold Taylor (voice actor and author) *July 24 - Jennifer Lopez (singer, songwriter, actress, dancer, and producer) *August 6 - Chris Edgerly (actor, voice actor, comedian, and singer) *August 10 - Brian Drummond (voice actor) *August 11 - Ashley Jensen (actress) *August 16 **Andy Milder (actor and voice actor) **Kate Higgins (voice actress, singer, and musician) *August 18 **Edward Norton (actor, filmmaker, and activist) **Christian Slater (actor, voice actor, and producer) *August 19 - Paula Jai Parker (actress, voice actress, comedian, and director) *August 20 - Billy Gardell (actor, voice actor, comedian, and game show host) *August 28 - Jack Black (actor, comedian, musician, and producer) *August 30 - Kent Osborne (actor, screenwriter, comedian, director, producer, and storyboard artist) *August 31 - John Eric Bentley (actor and voice actor) *September 6 **Macy Gray (singer, songwriter, record producer, actress, and voice actress) **Trina McGee-Davis (actress) *September 24 - Megan Ward (actress) *September 25 **Catherine Zeta-Jones (actress) **Hal Sparks (actor, comedian, musician, and television personality) *September 27 - Paul Rudish (animator, writer, and voice actor) *September 30 - Amy Landecker (actress) *October 1 - Zach Galifianakis (stand-up comedian, actor, and pianist) *October 4 - Abraham Benrubi (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *October 10 - Wendi McLendon-Covey (actress, voice actress, comedian, writer, and producer) *October 15 - Dominic West (actor, voice actor, musician, and director) *October 19 - Vanessa Marshall (voice actress, actress, singer, and model) *October 25 **Samantha Bee (comedian, actress, voice actress, and author) **Nika Futterman (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *November 4 **Sean Combs (rapper, record producer, actor, and entrepreneur) **Matthew McConaughey (actor, comedian, and producer) *November 13 - Stephen Full (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 26 - Otis Van Osten (sound editor and supervisor) *November 30 - Chris Weitz (director, screenwriter, producer, actor, and author) *December 27 - Sarah Vowell (author, journalist, essayist, social commentator, and actress) Deaths *January 7 - Earl Duvall (artist and animator) *February 3 - Al Taliaferro (comics artist) *December 10 - Leigh Harline (composer and songwriter) Category:Years in Disney history